


misanthropy

by theholychesse



Series: and it's okay if you hate me [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Plot With Porn, adachi is a shitty human being and yet this happened. what the fuck. what the fuck, adachi pov, bam dont read this, late night fanfic sessions strike again, major pining, mom dont read this, no one read this, oh and adachi gets eaten out but its not very explicit, with another useless monstrosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholychesse/pseuds/theholychesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look out of your window and all you see is that oppressive fog. You feel heavy and groggy, and you can't even go to work to ease it off by spinning manipulative circles around everyone you know, because it's your day off. The only interesting thing your TV plays is static, and when you look in the mirror, you feel something you can only call as utter and complete existential befuddlement. </p><p>It's okay, however, because this is just a mood, and tomorrow you'll wake up, and it's all going to be better.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(The one in which Adachi Tohru may have a crush on his DILF boss, and he is fucking sure this is all supposed to go differently.)<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	misanthropy

You have no idea how this happened, but somehow, it did. Perhaps one moment you were talking, and you verbally tripped and one thing led to another, and now you’re here. Or maybe he did it first, or maybe you did, or maybe this is one big fat fucking dream, and you’re going to wake up in your bed on your lonesome, inhale your pillow that stinks of booze, and hump the bed up until you come gasping and shuddering into the sheets.

Maybe this is all real, and maybe Dojima kissing you right now is real too. No. Not real, definitely not real, but that’s okay, because you still like it, you still _crave_ it, so you reciprocate, reciprocate and shut down that part of you that is thinking far too much, and turn the part of you that is panting and squirming to the fucking max.

You reach up to hold his head, and his locks are soft and washed under your fingers, and you flush at the thought of your own hair, soft but shiny and greasy with days of uncare. God. You’re a mess, you’re a fucking mess, and the both of you know it, as the back of your head gently smacks against the wall, and Dojima makes this low sound into the kiss, to soothe you, and you tug on some of his hair and let go of the kiss to breath. He gives you a moment, and you can’t see anything but the ceiling, before he tilts your chin with a finger and you’re back in the kiss. He closes his eyes while he kisses. It’s adorable. He’s adorable, all pressure and softness and kindness, and not at all what you were expecting. Yet, also, it was everything you could ever expect.

The dirty yellow lighting doesn't fit the mood, doesn't fit the mood, and you want to turn it off, but neither of you do. If you did, you'd trip over beer cans and stumble out of the window. That might be a good idea, actually.

For there’s something building up inside of you, and you _direly_ want to avoid it, so you ramp it up. You push against him, you twist in your seat and your hands start moving across his head just as your lips do against his. He makes this surprised noise, and you get on his lap. You’re not sure what kind of position you must have been in for this to go as smoothly as it did, but he doesn’t seem to care. Neither do you, as your elbows meet his shoulders and your knuckles sometimes move to rub his scalp.

He shudders, opens his mouth, and lets you in. It’s sweet, this kiss, no matter what you do, and you’re unnerved, and he’s holding your back, hands slow and massaging, and you don’t _like_ this, and so, and so, and so, you press harder, you jam your tongue into his throat, grind your hips, and god, god, _god_ does that get a reaction out of him, and you can _feel_ the blood flowing down to his cock, can feel it in the way all of his muscles ripple, and his hold grows tighter, and his throat shakes and his eyes open just into the barest sliver. They’re beautiful, those light brown eyes, and they meet your grey ~~golden~~ ones, and there’s a creepy crawly dragging itself down your spine, and you lose your breath, just as he goes still, and a moment later you continue.

You continue to kiss him, and he’s like a newbie at this, just like a little baby, and he’s relearning from you, copying what you’re doing, trying to remember what he did so many years ago, and doing what feels instinctual. Like moving his hips up, to graze against your ass.

You make this whimpery mewl at that, as if this is your first time doing this too, not your dozenth, not your hundredth, you feel like you’re an innocent little kid again, crying and afraid but full of the same fiery adoration as now. You want to stop about such thinking, but it’s hard, it’s hard, when he sucks on your bottom lip softly and then teethes it, and then kisses the curve of your neck, as your arch your back and you feel no air going into your lungs.

You’re on a bed, you realize, somehow, when he pushes you down, and you can’t see his eyes, can’t even see his face, only can feel his lips and his hands and his hammering heart and yours, which openly beats into the air. You want it to stop. You want your heart to stop, you want this to stop, because your airways are growing constricted and you simply feel as if this is too pure for you. Too good. Well, what did you expect? You fell in love with the most annoying human being to ever be.

_What did you fucking expect, you little cocksucker?_

You gasp, and your hands fist the sheets, and you feel so very useless when he sucks at that sweet spot on your upper thigh, stubble this close to chafing you---And, hey, hey, when did you lose your pants? When did you lose your shirt? When did you lose your mind, and grow so very complacent and shocked? And he sucks and he kisses and his thumbs go under your knees, into that soft tender meat, and you jump, and your legs instinctively widen, and then he goes up, and up, and up, and he there is a point where he isn’t touching you and you open your legs and arch your back and feel your ruddy cock twitch. And then his nose is on the soft flesh between your balls and your asshole, and, oh god, oh god, _what is he fucking **doing**_ \---

You _keen,_ high and desperate, and you find something new to clench, something soft and black, when he makes this long lick up the base of your cock, as his hands go and hitch your thighs up, and your legs and ass are in the air, and your puckered hole is right in front of him. This is all too soft. Too kind. Too vanilla, and yet, you can’t summon up the courage to tell him that he’s making a mistake. That he won’t get any pleasure out of this. That the truest pleasure Dojima can reach with your body is using it until you are shaking and weeping and bleeding from every hole you have.

And your mind goes blank and your toes curl when he uses his tongue, his mouth, his fingers, and gets _inside_ of you, and he doesn’t seem to ever want to go for his pants, only seeming to get off on this _alone,_ like some fucking _freak,_ and god, god, god, you’re so angry, and you want to scream and scream and scream and scream at him.

And then he, the idiot, goes and says, _”I love you.”_ And all you can do is choke on your tears, and feel your self-esteem revive with a whimper and try to cobble itself together.

When you wake up, when you wake up, you go and think, _'typical',_ and you don’t move, don’t move, except to curl into a little ball and hug your pillow close to your bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. idk. also. its up to u if it was a dream or not?? (OOO PULLING THaT SHIT OUT HOW CREATIVE) and also. help this man. but not before beating him up. Very Throughly.
> 
> kinda written for this one person. u know who u r, u horny narcoleptic.


End file.
